thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Little Games II: The A Team
DO NOT SUBMIT TRIBUTES ---- two cAn keep A secret if one of them is deAd when one liAr goes down Another is chosen insteAd Welcome to the Pretty Little Games II: The A Team, a Hunger Games written by Aria and Hannah. This is the sequel to the Pretty Little Games, which you can read if you want to. Welcome to the game of deception and murder. Rules and Information (Note: These rules will probably change because Hannah wrote them a year ago and they're terrible.) *You may submit up to five tributes liars. *If your tributes liars are flat or boring characters, we have the ability to reject them. The same goes for incomplete tributes liars that do not contain important items such as a backstory or personality. *Reserves last for twenty-four hours. No more, no less. *Uncropped Lunaiis that do not have a background are required for this Hunger Games. They also must be saved in a .PNG format. *Real Life images are also required. They must have somewhat of a good quality. *Nagging will get you banned from the Games. *To prove you read this, please add in your comment, "welcome to the A teAm." *If your backstory is over three thousand words, please attach a condensed version to the end. *You may not submit a tribute liar that was in the Pretty Little Games. *Links only. Tributes Liars pasted in comments are not allowed. *Please be active. The more active you are, the more chance your tributes liars have in winning. *Have fun! Prologue It had been years since the 550th Hunger Games, better known as the Pretty Little Games. President DiLaurentis had died years ago, and the three victors had all passed away. Julian Veritas had died of old age, but still peacefully as he was reunited with his younger sister. Chloe Reids had been found hanging from the ceiling fan in her bedroom. Lucia Duvall had mysteriously disappeared without a trace a week before her house in the Victor's Village had been burnt down due to an unsolved case of arson. But that was every victor's fate, wasn't it? A hundred years had passed since those famous Games. President Talia Bryles Arbor was rummaging through old files as if they were rare fossils, and came across one about those treacherous Games. An idea formulated in her head. And so, in her speech to the Capitol and to the entirety of Panem, she announced the twist. A tribute would be selected to be -A, like the 550th Hunger Games. But there would not be one -A, oh no. There would be multiple of them, and none of them would know the other. And if an -A died? Well. Another one would be chosen instead. At least a fourth of the competition would always be full of -As. So, welcome, tributes. Welcome to the A team. Welcome to the 650th Hunger Games. Tributes Liars and Alliances Tributes Liars Alliances The Careers: TBA Custom Alliances: TBA The Loners: TBA The Hunger Games TBA Death Chart Category:Hunger Games Category:Oneders Category:Probably Reading